Season 3 Episode 1: Together Again
by Just Another Lost Dream
Summary: Set eight weeks after Phantom Rising. The team must determine their next move after Cronus disappears.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The cave was quiet. Its looming walls which usually project demanding orders and frustrated shouts were only dripping of escaping rainwater.

Cronus sat, ruminating on the details of his latest plans. He knew the prophecy was over and he could now defeat the children yet that didn't justify getting cocky. This plan although risky was one of his best. His choices were precise, and they had to be, especially with the Madelia incident. He was scraping the bottom of the barrel with some of them but he was confident it would pay off.

'Agnon! What's the address for the last one again? He gruffly asked.

Agnon scratched his head and opened a piece of paper in his large hand. He proceeded rotating the paper squinting at it like he hoped the unrecognisable words would suddenly be readable.

'Oh give me that!' Cronus growled, as he stood and snatched the paper out of Agnon's hands. A smile crept along his lips as he read the words his henchmen could not.

'With this one we might run into some old friends, Agnon' he announced. 'So we may have to hire some help to keep them busy.'

His chilling laugh echoed through the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It had been eight weeks since the beach. There had been no sign of Cronus and restlessness had long been turned to boredom, or at least for some.

'Where the hell is he?' Atlanta constantly asked, and they would all hang their heads.

They knew Cronus was hatching his next plan but he was a god. A couple of decades was no biggie for him, as far as they know he might not show his ugly face for another fifty or so years.

Without Cronus causing chaos there wasn't much to do. Everyone had become side-tracked with more 'normal' teenage activities.

Herry had begun spending more time with Grannie, Neil was modelling 24/7, Atlanta had almost completely devoted herself to saving the environment, Odie was now involved in so many extra-curricular activities he was harder to talk to then the president, Archie had gone on a 'trip' and Jay and Theresa, well I guess you could say they kept themselves busy.

Jay didn't want to tell the others this but he feared something big was coming. After all, the water is always calmest before the storm. And it was disturbingly calm, no monsters, no haywire gods, nothing.

'What's wrong?' Theresa would ask, adorably furrowing her brow.

'Oh nothing' he would reply 'Hey, have I ever suggested taking you on a private cruise?' shrugging off her question.

'You have a few a times' she said as she lifted one eyebrow.

'Well I should' he teased and planted a long sweet kiss on her soft lips.

Not long after the incident on the beach the team had gone to find the oracle to see if the prophecy was broken. After all Theresa alone was the one who beat Cronus, not all of them. But the oracle was nowhere to be found.

They then spent weeks trying to track him down, searching the furthest corners of the earth. But they finally realised that if the oracle wanted to be found they would be able to find him.

Around the same time Archie had started to act really odd and quiet. His rude remarks almost seizing to exist. He said that he had to go on a 'trip' to work some personal stuff out and that he would be back soon. However long that was.

Atlanta had hoped he would tell her what was up but when she confronted him about it he couldn't meet her eyes.

'I'm sorry Atlanta, but this doesn't involve you.'

Those words stung. After everything they had been through she hoped he would trust her with something. He never really spoke about his childhood apart from some smart remark here and there. He never spoke about his parents and where he was born and she could tell it was a touchy subject. Now he had gone to Zeus knows where without a proper explanation.

Atlanta knew there was something there with her and Archie. But she was still too scared to do anything encase they ruin what they already have. Maybe they left it to long and now they missed their chance. Their chance of something more.

It was a beautiful spring morning in New Olympia. The air smelt crisp yet sweet and the sounds of city harmonised with those of the birds.

'Wow, Persephone has really out done herself today.' Stated Herry as he walked into the dormitory kitchen and took a seat next to Jay.

'You got that right,' replied Jay. 'A perfect day to go sailing.'

'No sailing today, your grades are finally up and let's try and make them stay that way,' Athena retorted as she slid a huge stack of pancakes onto the table.

'Please, who needs good grades when you have looks like me' Neil remarked, casually joining the conversation as he walked into the kitchen. He was holding his mirror and running his hands through his hair slicking back the hairs before they even got a chance to go astray.

'I mean you guys might need to get good grades but me….'

'Thanks Neil,' Herry said cutting him off.

Suddenly Odie ran into the kitchen carrying his bag.

'Hi guys, how are you goin', sorry got to run gonna be late for chess club,' he announced, as he grabbed an apple and ran back through the door.

'ahhhhh?,' Jay replied but the dormitory door had already closed.

'Was that the person we refer to as 'Odie'?' Atlanta asked as she casually walked in, rubbing her eyes as she did.

'mmmhm' Herry answered as he shoved a pancake into his mouth. But Atlanta wasn't listening as she was too busy blankly looking out the window.

'Where's Theresa?' Athena questioned and she slid even more pancakes onto the table for Herry.

'She left early to do some work with Persephone.' Jay replied picking his bag up from the floor.

'I've got to run to, have a calculus test tomorrow and I want to fit in another study session.' See you guys later'

The remaining team members half-heartedly raised their hands in a sort of wave to wish him goodbye but he was already out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi fellow Class of The Titans fans. So when I was a kid I used to love Class of the Titans and I just recently re-watched the whole series and I realised how many unresolved issues there are. So that's why I decided to write this fan fiction. I'm not really the greatest writer and this story probably has a gazillion mistakes, not to mention I'm still trying to work out how to use this website. But I still hope you enjoy this story and there are many more to come.

P.S I also apologise for this chapter it's really short and kinda boring, but the next one will be way more interesting- I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The pink haired girl confidently walked down the busy street. Wherever she walked a trail of conflict followed, her chocker shone in the afternoon sun and her smirk was glued to her face.

'Time to get some attention' she snickered to herself, and with that the goddess of discord released a purple wave of energy across New Olympia.

* * *

'No way! If the Nemean Lion did meet Cerberus, Cerberus would kick his butt.'

'I'm just saying, I've fought the big cat and his fur is pretty tough.'

'That's because it's the Nemean lion his fur is impenetrable!'

'I rest my case!'

Theresa smiled at Herry and Odie's conversation. They may not see much of Odie anymore but now and then he got time away from his busy schedule to have lunch at their table.

She looked around the rest of the table, Neil was looking into his mirror and prodding his face feeling for possible pimples. Atlanta was making a poster for her new environment cause, the poor girl had become disconnected since Archie had left. She looked to her right and smiled, Jay was writing down notes for his calculus test. She lifted her hand and entwined it with his and he turned and smiled at her.

Theresa went to open her mouth but just as she did a familiar sound pierced the air. The team looked at each other in recognition and shock, they hadn't heard that particular ringtone in a long time.

In unison they all stood up and began walking to the school's janitor closet.

* * *

'What's happened?' Asked Jay as they entered Chiron's study.

'We believe…' started Hera

'Heh, half of the city is in chaos because Hera's crazy daughter is back.' Hephaestus joked, but he stopped smiling when he saw Hera's glare

'Wait, Eris is back?' Questioned Jay.

'Finally, some action!' added Herry.

'Cronus!' Theresa growled.

'Yeah well, she obviously still remembers your last encounter, all of downtown New Olympia is fighting.' Hermes elaborated. 'It's not the phone this time either, it looks like she's doing it herself.'

'In that case we need Harmony.' Theresa stated turning to look at the others and putting a hand on her hip.

'Good Idea, Odie you go find Harmony, the rest of you can come with me downtown.' Ordered Jay

'Look Jay, I don't mean to burst your bubble but I really don't want to see that.' Neil had to add. Everyone in the room stared at Neil and the gods looked at each other uncomfortably. Neil being Neil didn't notice any of this and opened his mirror to examine his 'flawless' face.

'Okayyyyyy.' Atlanta said breaking the silence. 'Has anyone tried to reach Archie?

'I tried calling him but his not replying and I can't pinpoint his location,' replied Hermes taking his eyes off Neil. 'He probably turned his PMR off, but I'll keep on trying.'

'Why would he turn it off?' worry crossed Atlanta's face and she bit her lip.

'We can worry about that later,' Theresa answered while putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.' But right now we have to work this out.'

Atlanta nodded showing she understood, but she still looked concerned

'Ok team, let's go.' The rest of the team eagerly nodded and they split up.

* * *

'So Harmony has moved?' asked Odie as he walked down the large hallway.

'Yeah said she's going on a holiday, she needed to 'chill' apparently. Didn't say where, said she would go wherever she felt like,' Hermes replied. It took a few seconds for Hermes' urgent words to sink in.

'Well where is a place would she go?'

'I don't know, probably somewhere with lots of music I guess.'

When they reached Hermes' room Odie went straight for the computer.

'Hmmmmm. There's a huge music festival in Rio at the moment.' Odie said after expertly tapping the keyboard for a few seconds. 'Would she be there?"

'That would be a pretty good guess.'

'Ok then, first stop Rio de Janeiro,'


	4. Chapter 4

So here's chapter 3. I'm still trying to work out where this series is going and my aim is to make it as much as the tv show as possible. I hope those who are reading this are enjoying the story and I'll update it as much as possible.

* * *

Jay, Theresa, Herry, Atlanta and Neil drove down down-town New Olympia. It was mid-afternoon and the sun shone down on the hectic city. It would have been a nice day if it wasn't for a certain factor.

'You so didn't!'

'I don't care who you are you asshole!'

'Piss off!'

'You little piece of…'

The streets were an array of swearing, complaining and fighting. Couples bickered, friends quarrelled and parents screamed at their children.

It was like an invisible line was separating the chaos from the peace and whoever passed over that line was immediately obliged to start fighting with someone.

'This is….bad.' stated Herry.

'You don't say.' Replied Neil, 'look at my hair it's so flat!'

Herry turned his head and realised Neil was looking into his mirror again. He shook his head and looked the other way, slowly easing his truck down the chaotic street.

'Okay, keep your eyes peeled for Eris,' said Jay.

But it wasn't long before Atlanta's trained eyes spotted the pink haired girl on the roof of a nearby office building.

'Up there,' she announced.

Everyone looked up following the hunter's finger and Herry parked in front of the building.

'Alright everyone out, and remember, engage but be careful we don't know what's causing it.' Jay ordered.

'Hey are you guy's feeling that…strife like?' asked Theresa.

Everyone looked at everyone else, just realising they didn't want to punch each other in the face.

'So does that mean we are immune to whatever is causing the fighting?' Atlanta questioned.

'I don't know,' answered Jay hesitantly. 'But still look out for anything unusual and be extra careful.'

With that the five team members flooded out of the red truck and began walking towards the building.

* * *

Odie arrived in a centre of colours and activity. Music and festivity travelled through the many streets along with mobs of costumed and smiling people. Although hectic the celebration was harmonious.

'Okay,' Odie thought to himself as he looked around at the 100's of people crowding the street.

It would be near impossible to find Harmony among all of these people. There was also still a possibility she wasn't even in Rio.

But just as Odie began his seemingly hopeless quest to find the goddess he heard a familiar voice.

'…Feel the harmony, let it guide you through…,'

Odie smiled, secretly thanking the gods for his good fortune and he began to moving towards the soothing words.

After about five minutes of making his way through the overcrowded streets and narrowly escaping a group of middle aged women wearing bikinis, Odie finally found the source of the harmonious sound. He was located at a quieter part of the city next to a pink hippy-like camper van. Speakers on top of the vehicle projected one of Pan's songs which Apollo often listened to.

Odie came forward and knocked on the bright door which was opened by a swaying purple snake.

'Odie, glad you're here,' she hissed. 'Come in.'

Moving to the side she allowed him to enter the cosy van.

'Eris is back!' Odie blurted out, remembering how at their last meeting he'd forgotten about the problem at hand.

'That's a bummer,' answered Harmony. 'What do you need my help for?'

'Well we need you to calm down a few people in New Olympia…'

* * *

'Why do we have to take the stairs?' Neil whined as they reached the fourth floor.

'Because if we use the elevator she'll be able to see us coming and the moment the doors open we'll be toast!' answered Jay.

Neil groaned but continued, slightly lagging behind the others until they reached the roof two floors later.

Thy squinted as they exited the stairwell taking them a few seconds to scan their surroundings. The roof was around about the same size as the Dormitory's and apart from a few cheap yellow banana lounges it was bare.

'Oh no! Now it's the frantic _five_!' Eris jeered.

She was around 10 metres way from them leaning against the railing.

'You know you should really let off a little steam,' Eris waved her hand sending a purple surge towards the heroes.

Almost immediately the five teens felt a wave of anger was over them.

'Uggh! Keep it together!' grunted Jay. 'Don't let her get to you!'

With great difficulty they began to move in on Eris bearing their weapons.

'You guys are a snore,' complained Eris. 'Let's add a little action!'

She dropped an object at her feet which immediately began to grow bigger. In mere seconds a huge creature stood before them. It was purple with four stumpy legs and a strong tail which swayed from side to side. Its eyes glowed yellow and it had rows of sharp teeth in its dripping mouth.

'Crap!' said Atlanta as she rolled to the right to avoid its huge tail.

Herry quickly jumped onto its back and wrapped his arms around its neck attempting to distract it. Theresa and Jay moved forward and began trying to get a clean shot in. Neil naturally screamed and hovered behind the others.

'Herry try and keep it still! Atlanta, you go around in front of it and distract it!' Jay yelled still feeling the effects of Eris.

Herry and Atlanta did their part while Jay and Theresa ran further into the monster. But before they could kill it, it un-expectantly whipped its tail around hitting Jay and Theresa and sent them flying towards Neil. This in turn made Herry temporarily lose his grip and with one huge buck, Herry, flew over the railing and on to the neighbouring roof.

Atlanta quickly looked over the situation, Jay, Theresa and Neil were in a huge heap and struggling to get up while Herry was unconscious on the other roof, or at least she hoped he was.

The creature roared and before Atlanta could move it pinned her to the ground with its right foot. Atlanta desperately tried to squirm out from under it but she was stuck. She couldn't even shoot it with wrist crossbow as it was pinned under her.

It roared again and much to Atlanta's disappointment it moved its horrendous teeth towards her head.

Atlanta closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

So here's the next chapter FINALLY. Sorry, I've been really side tracked with homework and stuff but I'll try and update more. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and I hope you'll enjoy the many stories to come.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Atlanta could feel the purple monster's breath against her face, Eris laughed somewhere in the distance and she could hear Jay, Theresa and Neil beginning to call her name.

In that split second she thought it was all over. She expected her life to flash before her eyes, but she didn't see the first time she picked up a bow or the first time she met the rest of the team. Instead she saw only regrets.

There were many and maybe there was too many. But out of all of them one stood out among the rest. She realised in that millisecond she was possibly making one of the worst mistakes in her life and she would probably never be able to make it right.

But when all seemed lost, one relieving noise overcame everything else. It was the familiar sound of adamantine cutting through the air and when she opened her eyes she watched as the whip wrapped around the creature's head and cut through it. The decapitated head fell to the ground with a satisfying sizzling thud.

Atlanta took the opportunity to roll out from underneath the monster before it collapsed on the ground where she once lay. She expectantly looked up and smiled. Archie stood there looking pretty happy with himself with his arms crossed against his chest.

'Admit it, you guys are hopeless without me,' he proclaimed.

'Archie!' Atlanta proclaimed and ran up and hugged him.

Archie instinctively stepped backwards in surprise but eventually awkwardly hugged her back.

'Ewww! I'm out of here!' interrupted Eris and she disappeared leaving only her signature A which soon evaporated too.

Theresa, Jay and Neil had finally managed to untangle themselves from their pile up and ran up to Archie and Atlanta.

'Archie! Glad to have you back,' beamed Jay.

Archie opened his mouth to reply but he was cut short.

'Herry!' Theresa shouted, being the first to remember their injured friend.

'I'm alright!' shouted Herry from the other roof as he stood up.

The others felt instantly guilty realising they had 'temporarily' forgot about Herry.

'I'll be with you in a second! I've just got to find a way of this roof…,' he said as he scratched his head.

All of a sudden a voice filled the air making the fighting seize. The anger which once projected over the city no longer existed but was replaced with perfect Harmony.

* * *

'Great work Odie!' Jay praised when they entered Hera's lounge.

'Thanks, but it was nothing. I just had to hack every wireless transmitting sound projecting device in the city and Harmony did her thing. Hey Archie you're back!'

'Uhhhh yeah…' Archie replied, still processing what Odie had said.

'But how did you know we were in trouble? I though Hermes couldn't reach you.' Theresa questioned, turning towards Archie.

Archie didn't say anything but instead held up his PMR and pressed a button.

His voicemails played, which were a variety of pleas from Hermes to pick up his phone and help the others against Eris.

'There's 206,'

'But why didn't you get them straight away,' Atlanta further questioned.

'My PMR was off.'

The others stared at him waiting for him to elaborate but he said nothing.

'Good work team, you managed to stop Eris and the fighting in the city has stopped.' Hera said as she entered the room.

'Well I guess we're back to… whatever we do' sighed Theresa, sounding disappointed.

'But don't you guys see?' Odie chuckled. 'It took us eight weeks to become 'normal' but 8 seconds for us to go back to fighting monsters.'

The others looked at each other realising the truth of his words.

'This is what we're made to do'

'Yeah...' Atlanta answered not taking her eyes off Archie.

Was that what Archie was like normally? If all of this stopped would he just disappear again? Atlanta mulled it over in her head. He still hadn't even told them why he had turned off his PMR. Wild theories flew through her mind but she pushed them away. It was probably something boring, like he was in a movie.

Across the room Jay looked worried.

'You ok?' Theresa asked walking over to him

He replied with a nod still looking worried.

'Look, we stopped Eris, so what's to worry about?' she pushed seeing the worry in his eyes.

'Well, we didn't really stop Eris' he admitted.

'So what? She wasn't really trying?'

'No. It was more like she was trying to… distract us.'


End file.
